Bola
by shinjishinyuki
Summary: Kuramochi tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa Bakamura Otouto kesayangannya adalah seorang Ecchijun yang memiliki fetish terhadap kedua bola Miyuki.


_Bola_

Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji

Bola belongs to shinjishinyuki

A.N: Fanfiksi ini diambil dari chat absurd Yuki sama Acchan di pesbuk. Sumpah, malam yang gila sekali.

Oke, Happy Reading~! ^^

.

.

.

.

Kuramochi Youichi sedang memainkan ponsel milik Sawamura, mencoba mencari foto Wakana, saat ponsel digenggamannya bergetar, ada panggilan yang masuk.

Melihat nama yang terpampang di _display_ , membuat Kuramochi segera berlari menuju Sawamura, yang tadi meminta izin untuk pergi ke kamar Miyuki. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengabaikan panggilan itu jika tertera nama _Okaasan_ di layarnya.

Kuramochi berdiri di depan kamar Miyuki tepat saat ponsel sang _pitcher_ kidal itu berhenti bergetar. Membuat Kuramochi menggerutu karena membuang waktu dengan berlari ke kamar Miyuki di lantai dua. Menghela nafas, Kuramochi memutuskan untuk mengembalikan ponsel itu sebelum panggilan yang sama masuk lagi. Ia bersiap membuka pintu jika suara merajuk manja Sawamura terdengar dibalik pintu.

"Tidak mau!"

"Hee, kenapa tidak Sawamura?" Yang ini suara Miyuki

Terdengar gumaman kecil sebelum suara Sawamura kembali muncul, "aku… lebih suka main dengan kedua bolamu."

Wajah Kuramochi memanas. Pipinya memerah. Ia tidak pernah tahu Sawamura berani berkata seperti itu.

"Hahahaha, sama seperti di malam-malam sebelumnya. Jadi, kau mau main dengan yang mana? Yang kanan atau yang kiri?"

 _HE-HEEEH?! 'SEPERTI DI MALAM-MALAM SEBELUMNYA'? SEBERAPA SERING MIYUKI MENODAI SAWAMURAAA!_ , batin Kuramochi berteriak.

"A-aku bingung." Suara Sawamura terdengar gugup. "Aku suka keduanya. Bolamu, dua-duanya lembut sekali, kau rajin merawatnya, makanya aku juga senang memainkannya."

 _BAKAMURA MEMILIKI_ FETISH _TERHADAP BOLA MIYUKI?!_ , batin Kuramochi kembali berteriak.

Tawa Miyuki kembali terdengar. "Tentu saja aku merawatnya dengan baik, itu agar kau bisa memainkannya dengan nyaman hingga puas. Jadi, kau mau yang mana untuk malam ini?"

"Apa… tidak bisa dua-duanya?"

"Tidak boleh, hanya satu. Sebenarnya aku agak takut kau memainkannya. Apalagi saat kau meremasnya begitu kuat kemarin."

Terdengar Sawamura yang terkekeh. "Aku suka, kau harusnya lihat dirimu yang tegang saat aku meremasnya kemarin!"

BA-BAKAMURA _?! INI KENAPA JADI_ ECCHIJUN _?! MANA_ BAKAMURAOTOUTO _KU YANG POLOS!_ , batin Kuramochi lagi dengan sifat protektifnya yang mulai keluar.

"Menyebalkan sekali, Sawamura. Jadi, kau mau yang mana?"

Ponsel Sawamura kembali bergetar di genggaman. Menyadarkan Kuramochi dari teriakan batinnya.

"Aku mau—"

BRAK!

"MIYUKI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SAWAMURA?!"

Kuramochi terdiam kemudian. Miyuki dan Sawamura, yang sedang duduk di lantai, menoleh kearah Kuramochi. "A-apa yang kau lakukan pada Sawamura, Miyuki?"

Miyuki segera meletakkan kedua bola bisbol yang berada masing-masing di tangan kanan dan kirinya. "Apa yang kulakukan pada Sawamura? Menanyakan padanya ingin memilih bola bisbol yang mana untuk dia gunakan latihan melempar denganku malam ini."

Si _shortstop_ seketika memasang wajah bego, "hah?"

Sawamura meraih bola bisbol di tangan kanan Miyuki. "Aku mau latihan, tapi aku tidak mau menggunakan bola milikku, soalnya aku biasanya lupa merawatnya. Miyuki punya dua, jadi aku memilih punya dia saja. Tiap malam aku selalu menggunakan bola milik Miyuki. Bolanya bagus, cukup lembut yang nyaman untuk digunakan. Miyuki selalu merawatnya tiap hari, makanya aku suka memainkannya."

"Oi, aku _senpai_ -mu. Dan kau suka memainkannya, tapi bukan berarti kau juga bisa meremasnya kuat, aku takut kau akan merusaknya."

" _Gomen_ , hehehehe. Habis ekspresi wajahmu yang tegang itu benar-benar membuatku ingin tertawa!"

Pipi Kuramochi kembali merona. Ia sudah menduga yang tidak-tidak. Kuramochi segera masuk, menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sawamura, "ini, ponselmu. Tadi ibumu menelpon." Lalu keluar kamar Miyuki dengan muka datarnya dan menutup pintu.

Meninggalkan Miyuki dan Sawamura yang menatap pintu kamar, lalu bola ditangan Sawamura. "Jadi, kau mau latihan sekarang? Atau benar-benar bermain dengan 'bola'ku?" Tanya Miyuki disertai senyum.

"Miyuki _Senpai_ , sebaiknya kita latihan dulu sebelum _fetish_ -ku terhadap 'bola'mu itu benar-benar kumat."

"Hahaha, _Baby Ecchijun_."

"U-uuh… Ayo ke lapangan _indoor_ sekarang!"

Sepertinya salah satu dugaan Kuramochi itu tidak salah.

.

.

.

A.N: … aduuh, benar-benar tertular mesumnya Acchan #nyalahinorang JANGAN LUPA _REVIEW_ ~!


End file.
